Kasha
Opis Kasha to młoda suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska, mieszka w Psim Patrolu lecz nie pełni w nim zawodu. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru (tego, z którego min. pochodzi Tetradi). Sunia znana także jako dwadzieścia-dwa. Wygląd Suczka w jasno- kremowe futerko z białymi ,,skarpetkami" na przednich łapach oraz jednej mniejszej na prawej tylnej. Na pysku aż do początku klatki piersiowej ma kremową łatkę, do tego jedną jasno- brązową łatkę ciągnie się aż po górną część pyska do oczu. Jej uszy są rude z ciemniejszymi na dole łatami. Po lewej stronie policzka ma szramę. Większość jej pleców jest brązowa, ma tylko rudą łatę na nich. Jej ogon jest jasnobrązowy z kremowym spodem. Oczy ma w kolorze zielonym. Na lewej łapie wygrawerowany ma numer 22. Charakter Suczka jest zdecydowana, pewna siebie, odważna, twarda i waleczna. Zanim się z kimś zaprzyjaźni woli tą osobę poznać. Po przejściach można stwierdzić, iż jest twardzielką! Nie lubi się stroić, malować, dbać o futerko. Lubi wodę i się w niej popluskać, lecz także nie przeszkadza jej zakurzone lub ubłocone futro a nawet przemoczone. Do tego oddana, lojalna, sprytna. Nie unika walki i czasem zbyt szybko myśli. Tym którym ufa i zna jest wstanie poświęcić życie. Nie lubi lowelasów i odtrąca ich zaloty. Tak naprawdę to nigdy się nie zakochała! Lubi się wyszaleć i dobrze pobawić. W kwestiach wojny jest bardzo poważna. I broni wolności i niepodległości. Gdy ma gorszy dzień potrafi warczeć na innych, lub chodzić przybita i ponarzekać. Nienawidzi gadać o przeszłości, zanim nie dołączyła do Balta. Tak jest dla przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu i samego Psiego Patrolu. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów... Jest bardzo wredna, chamska, wyszczekana, agresywna i skora do walki, także ma uraz do szpitali i staje się agresywna jak ma pójść na jakieś badania. Gdy się ją nazwie 22 potrafi warknąć a nawet walnąć tą osobę!! Kiedyś jej miłość była jej obojętna a nawet denerwowała ją, lecz po wyjeździe na Malediwy zaczęła uważać inaczej i zakochała się w nim! Stara się przy nim hamować, jest do tego czuła, miła romantyczna. Umiejętności Świetnie biega oraz wspina się. Do tego bardzo silna w Psim Patrolu może na jakimś 2. miejscu! Wspaniale się kamufluje i myśli strategicznie. Zaliczyć zdecydowanie można zaliczyć jej spryt, dzięki któremu łatwo może wybrnąć z opresji. Rodzina * Violet- mama. * Brown- tata. * Altron- mąż. * Avie- córka. * Male- córka. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Daniella Pindea * Wersja polska- Marta Wągrocka. Biografia Suczka urodziła się w tym samym wymiarze co Tetradi. Niezbyt pamięta rodziców, gdyż... Zostali zamordowani! A ona została porwana i przewieziona do wielkiego ośrodku laboratoriów. Okazało się, iż urodziła się z dwoma mocami! Telekinezą i lewitacją. Dlatego oznaczono ją jako 22, dokładnie nazywano ją eksperymentem 22! Dodatkowo testowali na niej nowe moce. Przeżyła wojnę cudem, gdyż była w ośrodku. Testowano na niej codziennie min. 4 żywioły, super- siłę, super- bieg, kontrolę umysłu, furię, super- inteligencję oraz niewidzialność. Podczas wojny przeżywała horror, w nocy odgłos bomb spadający, alarm jądrowy, chorobę popromienną, naloty łowców, kontrole, chowanie się po piętrach minusowych. Poprzenosili ich do zupełnie sterylnych, białych pokoi obitych poduszkami, oczywiście monitorowanych. Co z niej wydarło wręcz uczucia, gdyż spotkała się wiele razy ze strachem, śmiercią. Miesiąc po wojnie gdy miała 16 lat, przyszedł czas na jej poranne badania. Dwóch strażników wzięło ją do doktorka. Gdy on odwrócił się po zastrzyk ona zobaczyła, że na stoliku zatem za pomocą telekinezy wzięła kartę i ją schowała. Gdy wróciła do pokoju miała ją blisko siebie i usiadła na łóżku obmyślając plan. Podczas czasu na południowe badania. Strażnicy zamykali kartą drzwi gdy wyrwała się jednemu uciekając na oślep, złapali ją ale wtedy obudziło się w niej coś ...furia. Jednego ciężko zraniła i obydwu mało co nie zabiła, zatem po tym uciekła do pomieszczenia. Nikogo nie było. Widać było tylko tablice. Podeszła do jednej z nich. Był to numer 20. Po chwili zorientowała się, iż chodzi i te eksperymenty/ testy. Gdyż w głównej mierze zwracano się do niej 22, zamiast Kasha, bez problemu znalazła swój numer. Dowiedziała się na co była testowana. Ogarnęła nią trwoga. Wtem ktoś wszedł schowała się pod biurkiem. I gdy chciała uciec doktorka zorientowała się i także zaczęła nią ścigać. Wtem zobaczyła wyjście już miała przesunąć kartę, gdy nowi strażnicy ją przydybali wraz z doktorkami. Chcieli ją odesłać do pokoju i udaremnić ucieczkę oraz ukarać ją brakiem jedzenia. Wykorzystała super siłę! Szybko przesunęła kartę po czytniku. Lecz włączył się alarm, gdyż doktorka go wcisnęła. Wyszła na pustynny dziedziniec, wokół była siatka i to bardzo wysoka. Zobaczyła psy w ołowianych strojach, którzy próbowali ją złapać i uśpić chwilowo a potem albo zaciągnąć do środka lub zabić! Jeden z nich ją złapał i czymś ostrym przejechał po jej twarzy. Odepchnęła go od siebie. Zaczęła wspinać się po kracie mimo, iż przez nadajnik wszczepiony raził ją prąd. Przeskoczyła! I uciekła. Ruszyli za nią w pogoń. Bliżej wieczoru wrócili, lecz wiedziała, iż jak ma nadajnik to i tak ją znajdą i, że wyślą coś w stylu łowcy. Gdyż psy te stały po stronie Arei. Wbiła sobie zęby w łapę i wygryzła sobie nadajnik. Lecz zaraz usłyszała łowcę schowała się w krzakach. Gdy przeleciał. Już miała iść gdy natknęła się na dwójkę psów. Byli to Balto i Ernest. Na początku im nie ufała, lecz później zaufała i się zaprzyjaźnili. Pewnego dnia jedna suczka chciała przejąć władzę nad ich wymiarem. Próbowali być ruchem oporu. Pewnego dnia spotkali legendarnych Strażników Ziemi. Razem pomogli im w kolejnej Wielkiej Bitwie pokonać ją i ocalić wymiar. Po tym czasie podróży i walki zaufała Psiemu Patrolowi i postanowiła z nim zamieszkać. Moce/ Co miała testowane * Cztery żywioły- testowali to na niej, jednakże nie do końca test się udał. Umie tylko coś zrobić z wiatrem i ogniem. Np. z wiatru tornado, lub zawiej a z ognia zrobić okrąg gdzie przeciwnik będzie uwięziony. * Niewidzialność- test wypalił! Suczka potrafi się całkowicie zrobić niewidzialna. ''' * '''Super- inteligencja- test udał się i nie udał. Może być bardzo mądra, ale nie, że naukowiec! * Kontrola umysłu- test udał się! Potrafi komuś spojrzeć w oczy i za pomocą myśli kontrolować jego umysł np. ,,dyktować" co ma zrobić. * Telekineza- urodziła się z nią. Może dzięki niej unosić, psy i przedmioty. * Lewitacja- druga moc i zarazem ostatnia, z którą się urodziła. Potrafi dzięki niej latać, lub unosić się w powietrzu! * Super- siła- test udał się. Potrafi kogoś wybić w powietrze poza atmosferę! Gdy kogoś w walce pchnie potrafić zrobić pęknięcie w ścianie. Dzięki temu jest 3 pod względem siły w PP. Może jednak zadecydować kiedy chce przegrać wtedy jest ona osłabiona. * Super- bieg- test udał się. Potrafi bardzo szybko biegać i w PP jest na drugim miejscu. Czasem gdy tego chce może biec ze światłem, ale prawie nigdy tego nie robi, dlatego jest na drugim. ''' * '''Furia- wtedy jej oczy są zielone i leci z nich aura. Nie kontroluje tego i może ciężko zranić a nawet zabić, wtedy włącza się też u niej super- siła. Test udał się! Lubi # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem oraz przyjaciółmi jego. # Bronić. # Biegać. # Siłować się. # Pobrudzić futro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Pomagać # Wyzwania. # Adrenalinę. # Pory roku. # Słońce. # Deszcz. # Plaże. # Walki # Dobro. Nie lubi # Wrogów. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Gadać o jej przeszłości w zakładzie. # Oszustwa. # Kłamstwa. # Kobiecości. # Nazywania jej 22. # Zdrajców. Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie. # Wspinaczka. # Surfing. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. Strach * Brak! Ciekawostki # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Tundra Amerykańska. # Jest z innego wymiaru. # To twardzielka. # Ma 68, 58 cm wzrostu. # Na lewym policzku ma bliznę. # Pochodzi z tego wymiaru co Tetradi. # Nie brała udziału w wojnie. # Na lewej łapie ma numer 22. # Była testowana. # Urodziła się z telekinezą i lewitacją. # Testowali na niej min. Furię, 4 żywioły, super- inteligencję, niewidzialność, super- siłę, super- bieg, kontrolę umysłu. Z czego trochę nie wyszła super- inteligencja i 4 żywioły. Operuje tylko wiatrem i ogniem. # W PP jest na drugim miejscu co do szybkości i drugim co do siły. # Uciekła z kompleksów laboratoriów. # Miała chorobę popromienną. # Mieszka w Psim Patrolu. # Gdy uciekła wygryzła sobie nadajnik. # Zakochany był w niej na początku Ernest,ale mu przeszło. # Zakochany jest w niej Altron, lecz kiedyś ona tego nie odwzajemniała. # Denerwował ją Altron, uważała iż był nie znośny. # Ona i Faith to najlepsze kumpele. # Gdy Psi Patrol (samce) zorganizowali konkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 2 miejsce, wraz z Colette, Vivienne, Velari, Tomirą, Aurorą, Roxy, Cloe, Rozalią oraz Mją. Było to największe egzekwo w historii konkursów w PP, jednak nie chciała brać w nim udziału! # Jest zakochana w Altron ie i są mąż. # Jej wersja z Kociej Katastrofy 2 jest jej przeciwieństwem! Nosi makijaż!! Także ma numer na łapie, lecz o dziwo mocy nie ma. # Jako Mighty Pup ma tylko strój, moce to już ma od dzieciństwa no i były na niej robione eksperymenty. # Ona i Altron mają dwójkę szczeniąt: Avie i Male. # Razem z Altronem wzięli ślub na Fiji, na plaży Goa. Galeria Kashy Kasha.PNG Kasha_and_her_powers.PNG|Jej moce Kasha_and_Altron_by_Puppy.png|ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ PUPPY LOFFICAM JE :33 <333 Kasha and Flurr.jpg|WOOW! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 LOFFICAM TO!! KAPITALNE I EPICKIE :3 <33Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 . Flurr i Kasha ,dwie potężne suczki. Altron and Kasha.PNG|Altron z Kashą, jak zwykle flirtujący z nią Faith_and_Kasha_watching_moon_eclipse.JPG|Ogląda z Faith najdłuższe zaćmienie księżyca. 1534105160688.png|OMG!!! Arcydowne arcydzieło :33 Uwielbiam :3Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha_and_Altron_in_real_show.png|Kasha i Altron w realnym show. Kasha_Nick_Faith_and_Altron_at_the_fireplace.JPG|KAPITALNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARSYOWANE PRZEZ JULCZYDLO! <333 KOFFAM :33 1534570725851.png|Kapitalne arcydzieło :33 Cudeńko:3 ❤️ Love!!Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha as catastrophe crew kitten.PNG|Jako kociak z Kociej Katastrofy 2 Kasha and Altron for Chye.jpg|ARCYDUEŃKO :33 Koffam <33Narysowani przez ^^ToyFredd^1 1535447669452.png|AA!! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO:33 Nie mogę się napatrzeć <33Zrobione przez Puppy. Kasha_sitting_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show Kasha_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG KashaByShiraz.jpg|AWW! ARCYCUDOWNE :3 Brak mi słów kocham <33Narysowane przez Shiraz Vitani and Kasha diving into the leavs.jpg| Vitani i Kasha (raczej jej ogon)nurkują w liściach. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru. Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Sunia z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Tundra amerykańska Kategoria:Tundry amerykańskie Kategoria:Eksperyment Kategoria:Eksperymenty